Found love
by FuturMrs.President
Summary: It's Moe to let you know...lolz....but yeah it's pretty lame but it's cute I suppose please check it out! Fave and Review!


**Gimmie some Slack it's my first story! but yeah it's kind of lame...who cares, MOE! Fave and/or review pwease!**

"Thanks Miley, thanks for the help Now I'm gonna go and Tell Dr

"Thanks Miley, thanks for the help Now I'm gonna go and Tell Dr. Phil he has a replace meant now." Joe said sarcasticly and he got up from the couch. Miley pulled on his arm making him fall back on the couch

"No...I was kidding" She said. Joe sighed.

"So then what do I do, know it all?" Joe asked.

"Okay 1. I'm not a know it all, and 2. do what your heart thinks not your mind, if your heart says to not turn back, don't turn back, if it says give her another chance, give her another chance." Miley's words came out swifty like she was reading out of a book or something. Joe looked at her graciously.

"Nope never mind Your Oprah!" Joe Joked. "Thanks, I guess you right." He said and gave her a hug. She hugged back.

"I'm always right aren't I?" She pulled away.

"Not that one time when you told me that one old guy in Seattle was your uncle and told me to go get him, yeah he ended up hitting me with his cane!" Joe said remembering a memory that happened while their tour. Miley giggled at the thought.

"Hey you were stupid enough to believe me." Miley laughed again. Joe smiled at her watching her dazzling face brighten made him happy. He really hadn't seen her happy in a while, it made him feel bad. Her life was so hard now a days.

"What?" She asked noticing him starring at her.

"Nothing, it's just nice to hang out like old times" He said.

"Yeah I guess, I've missed ya Joe, I never thought I'd say this but...your one of the few people that make my day." She confessed blushing a little.

"Well it's a pleasure to make your day Miss Cyrus" He said. She starred into his brown eyes and he starred back into her blue eyes.

"So what do you think you'll do about Taylor?, not that's any of my business." She asked.

"I don't know, she's really not my type I think I'll just let her down...easily"

Miley nodded dropped her gaze and looking to her feet. She clicked her shoes together a few times then look back up to Joe.

"Can I ask you something" Joe asked scooting a little closer.

"Sure, shoot."

Joe sighed a little. "Have you ever really liked someone who you know would be wrong to like?"

Miley thought for a second.

"Kind of depends on what kind of 'like' your talking about." She scooted closer.

"Like more then a friend." Joe looked away and leaned his head on the back of the couch.

"I don't really know, I think though."

Joe nodded and looked back at Miley. "Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

Joe shrugged. "Curious you know."

"Oh"

She looked at her hands that were on her lap then looked up to see Joe closer. She bit her lip and tilted her head a little. He moved closer inches from her face and tilted his face too. She looked from his eyes to his lips that were so close to hers. He was now centimeters away She could feel his breath on her tongue. He moved a centimeter close and their lips met. Miley kissed back and put her hand on his cheek. He opened his mouth a little and she slid her tongue in. They both closed their eyes and deepened the kiss more. And for the first time In what seemed like forever their little world they lived in felt like it had just got a whole lot brighter.

From heart ache's to head ache's and tears to laughs, somehow they found away to put it aside and start new, it took time but after searching for the right cure, they found...love.

Just then the door opened and in came Nick Jonas. His eyes widen.

"What's going on?!" He asked.

They both pulled away red and blushing.

"We-We were."

"We were liking each other even though we know it's wrong." Miley said bringing Joe into another passionate kiss.

Nick walked away dumfounded as Joe and Miley poured out there feelings.

That happy little ending Miley and Joe were looking for was always there they just didn't know it. Every smile or stare shot at each other was given cause they had a little crush on each other. Every bumped hands when getting popcorn from a bowl and every hug was the only time they thought would be a hint wasn't anything at all cause they both were blind.

I guess that silly little thing called accidental love was possible after all it just needed time.

**that's my story hope you liked it!**


End file.
